<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon by Glittersandmeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582225">Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow'>Glittersandmeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, M/M, Possession, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos started when demons were unleashed and let to wander in the crowded city of New York. Those demons feed to the negative qualities of the people they make as a host. They drain their memories and used their weakness as a strength to inflict physical damage to endulge them as a whole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos started when demons were unleashed and let to wander in the crowded city of New York. Those demons feed to the negative qualities of the people they make as a host. They drain their memories and used their weakness as a strength to inflict physical damage to endulge them as a whole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mundanes figured out what happened and seeked help to the people in the shadow world but there was no answer. Fear felt through the whole city, some didn't want to go out or let anyone see them. Everyone didn't know who to trust because they might be possesed but it wasn't visible. Demons became highly intelligent  after the bodies they devoured they know how to hide through acting normally. </p>
<p>Magnus had been studying on how to solve the issue but it took a lot of energy on him and he might have taken all the frustration out to Alec. His boyfriend didn't call him for a week and he deserve it, he regretted every word he said to Alec. He wanted to go to him but he started taking care of the other warlock who took refuge in his home. </p>
<p>He sighed as he got out of the portal because it was too quiet. He hated that no one was out in the board daylight in central park because of what was happening. He looked around if some demon will attack him but it was all clear. He cautiously walked to the door of the institute but before he could knock he heard someone call his name. </p>
<p>"Magnus! Magnus! Wait" It was a very familiar voice so he looked around quickly and it was Alec. He was weirded since Alec was alone and outside especially in this crisis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing outside alone?" He asks and raises his brow when Alec stops infront of him. "I'm glad to see you again." Alec smiled and  hugs him as he avoided the question. </p>
<p>Eventhough Magnus wanted this, he felt weirded that Alec just hugs him after what happened. He was hugging him tightly and Magnus' widen as he sees Izzy and Jace full of blood. Their point finger as ontop of their lip as if he wanted him to keep quiet. They were ready to kill if something happens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus figured out what happened. The person he's hugging wasn't Alec anymore, it was a demon. Tears began to fill his eyes since he already know Alec lost some of his memories, he was afraid that he lost his memoried of him. He took a deep breath and move to cup his face. </p>
<p>Once he saw his eyes, he knew it's the cold eyes of a demon. His iris was as black as his pupil which meant he's still there but his body was taken over by the demon. If he won't stop this, Alec will be gone for good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus caressed his face lightly, remembering all his features as let his tears out. "Take me instead." He say to the demon as he looked at his lips, he doesn't want to look at his eyes since it's not really his Alexander. "I have far more memories than Alec. You will have more power if you take me instead." Magnus says as he offers himself to the demon. </p>
<p>"Kiss me." The demon says after a moment of silence. He then kisses him with passion, like he was kissing the real Alec. He kisses him with love like what he always does but it was breaking his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a normal kiss at first but then a sudden wave of coldness entered his tongue and he could feel it through his chest. It felt like it's taking away all the air in his lungs and he lost grip on Alec as he fell on the floor in pain. </p>
<p>Magnus groans loudly as he held onto his suit to find some strenght as he looked up at Alec. His lover was still frozen infront of him as if he was confused in what was happening. He was still holding on to his dagger and Magnus didn't know he was holding it. The demon was trying to kill him and it gave him an idea. Even in pain he thought that if he dies then Alec will be safe and the demon will die with him. </p>
<p>Magnus  looks at Alec again as he moved to stare at the dagger he had on his hand. He then felt his stenght getting back but he knew the demon would take over soon since his body feels like it's losing some crucial things. He took all that strenght to get back up his feet and ran to hug confused Alec. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The adrenaline made him surge to him as he pushes his body more closer to him. It was a nice way to die, holding Alec's arm eventhough the blade on his stomach was too painful. He's losing his conciousness and all he could feel was pain. Although he smiled knowing that he saved Alec and he could see his real eyes.. it is so beautiful, so bright. It's what he fell inlove with. He closes his eyes as he made peace on what will happen. "I love you" he said one last time and everything was darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>